


Холодные фьорды миля за милей

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Series: Я пел о богах и пел о героях [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Harry is dead, Light Drama, M/M, Magic, Post-Canon, crossover with Max Frei, kind of fix-it, something!Eggsy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А потом Эггзи начинает видеть сны. Цветные и яркие, словно кинолента, приносящие одновременно успокоение и еще большую боль наутро. Эггзи снится полет - свободный, стремительный; снится тугой ветер, раздувающий белоснежные крылья словно паруса; снятся нескончаемые вечнозеленые леса, пенистые фьорды, разбивающиеся о скалы и маячащий сначала вдали - а потом все ближе и ближе с каждым взмахом крыльев - теплый свет из стрельчатого окна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодные фьорды миля за милей

**Author's Note:**

> Визуал by esplodio

Стань моей душою, птица,   
Дай на время ветер в крылья,  
Каждую ночь полет мне снится -   
Холодные фьорды, миля за милей.

Гарри было слишком мало в его жизни, понимает Эггзи, когда ажиотаж, вызванный V-днем начинает сходить на нет. Чертовски мало, на самом деле, с самого их знакомства. Гарри нашел его, заинтриговал, подарил надежду на новую, лучшую жизнь, а потом сдал на поруки Мерлину, словно бы утомившись обязанностями учителя за столь короткий срок. Гарри мотался на задания, лежал в коме, выслеживал Валентайна и много пил, изредка находя немного времени, чтобы Эггзи мог восторженно на него пялиться и ловить каждое слово, а потом Гарри умер. Эггзи знает, он несправедлив к Гарри Харту, лучшему наставнику и лучшему человеку из всех, кого он успел узнать за свою пока еще недолгую жизнь, потому что Гарри никогда не упускал случая лишний раз увидеться в поместье "Кингсмен", был терпеливым и снисходительным ко всем выходкам Эггзи и его грубым словам, но Эггзи все равно пытается убедить себя в обратном. Когда-то он слышал, что злость порою - куда более действенное лекарство от жгучей волчьей тоски, чем светлая память.  
Эггзи злится; каждый вечер, сидя в осиротевшем особняке, накручивает себя с особым цинизмом, потому что Гарри больше нет. Совсем нет, окончательно и бесповоротно, без надежды на иной, счастливый исход. Есть лишь аккуратный, строгий и безликий, как костюм кингсмена, белый памятник, у изножия которого лежат такие же белые розы. Всегда свежие, по утрам покрытые россыпью жемчужной росы, источающие тонкий нежный аромат. Единственное, что остается неизменно живым на небольшом участке в восточной части Хайгейт; Эггзи скрупулезно сменяет букеты каждый вечер, без сожаления выбрасывая увядшие цветы в ближайший мусорный контейнер.  
Поначалу Эггзи даже кажется, что он справляется: как-то живет, что-то делает без оглядки на Гарри, видится с матерью и сестрой и иногда - с прежними приятелями, теми, кто выжил, разумеется. Берет побольше миссий, благо после V-дня есть чем заняться, если мучаешься бессонницей или погибаешь от безделья. Но совсем скоро Эггзи отчетливо осознает, что все это - иллюзия, чудовищный в своей нелепости самообман, с каждым новым месяцем все больше разъедающий его изнутри.  
Эггзи не справляется, с таким, черт возьми, невозможно справиться, и наконец он понимает - признает как факт, на самом деле: все куда хуже, чем могло бы быть.  
Тоска по несбывшемуся, сожаления о том, что никогда уже не случится - самое паршивое, что только может быть. Ощущение недосказанности не дает Эггзи нормально, полной грудью дышать, не дает двигаться дальше, перелистнуть страницу.   
Они с Гарри так и не перешагнули черту, танцевали по краю, словно по лезвию ножа: изворотливый флирт, долгие взгляды, шутки с двойным дном, - все это казалось началом чего-то большого и светлого, незыблемого и безмерно притягательного. Чего-то, что не исчезнет в одночасье, с чем можно играться, как с разноцветными пуговицами, раскладывая их на столе то по цвету, то по размеру, то по количеству отверстий, а потом снова смешать и повторить.  
Условность рамок "учитель-ученик" была столь размытой, сколь и представления Эггзи о том, каким должен быть настоящий джентльмен, и это мешало, черт возьми. Понять, где заканчиваются менторские наставления Гарри, а где начинается его неприкрытый интерес, было чертовски сложно. Эггзи не спешил, принимал правила игры и подчинялся, пытаясь попутно слепить из себя кого-то, достойного быть рядом с Гарри Хартом, а потом спешить стало некуда, потому что Гарри, отправившись в Кентукки, так и не вернулся домой, хоть и обещал.  
Меньше года Эггзи знал его, не имел на Гарри никаких прав и не нес перед ним никаких обязательств, особенно после провала на последнем испытании, но он все равно не может отпустить Гарри, не может его забыть, выкинуть из головы и жить дальше.   
Время должно залечивать раны, но легче не становится, хотя, казалось бы, уже год прошел. Чертов блядский год, а внутри по-прежнему зияет дыра, которую не заполнить и не зашить.  
А потом Эггзи начинает видеть сны. Цветные и яркие, словно кинолента, приносящие одновременно успокоение и еще большую боль наутро. Эггзи снится полет - свободный, стремительный; снится тугой ветер, раздувающий белоснежные крылья словно паруса; снятся нескончаемые вечнозеленые леса, пенистые фьорды, разбивающиеся о скалы и маячащий сначала вдали - а потом все ближе и ближе с каждым взмахом крыльев - теплый свет из стрельчатого окна.  
Каждую ночь Эггзи, уставший, но счастливый прилетает на балкон огромного особняка, темной громадой затаившегося на заснеженной вершине горы, и каждую ночь на балконе его ждет Гарри. Вытягивает руку и позволяет вцепиться в плечо острыми когтями, гладит ласково белоснежные перья и шепчет что-то тихо.  
Проснувшись наутро, Эггзи никогда не помнит его слов.  
Когда Эггзи, вернувшись с очередной миссии, как бы между делом интересуется у Мерлина, существует ли магия, Мерлин смотрит на него, как на умалишенного.  
\- Думаешь, твое письмо из Хогвартса потерялось где-то на добрый десяток лет? - скептически интересуется он, наконец взяв себя в руки. Эггзи в ответ лишь пожимает плечами.  
Теперь он хотя бы знает, что и в самом деле сходит с ума, но пока это неопасно для окружающих, Эггзи намерен и дальше молчать - слишком дороги ему встречи с Гарри прямо перед рассветом.  
Иногда, просыпаясь, Эггзи отчетливо понимает, что внутри него жадно бурлит, выплескиваясь через край, огромная нечеловеческая сила. Незнакомая, чуждая, пробуждающаяся ото сна с каждым новым визитом в особняк на горе. Теперь Эггзи прилетает туда не к рассвету, а гораздо раньше: сначала к моменту, когда луна зависает на небе словно большое серебряное блюдо, затем - едва только часы в гулком каменном особняке пробьют полночь. Он следует в темном беззвездном ничто за тонкой, почти незаметной ниточкой, словно за разматывающимся клубком Ариадны, а затем остаток ночи дремлет у Гарри на плече, нахохлившись и распушив влажные перья. А наутро помнит - черт возьми, и в самом деле помнит, - как Гарри тихо пел какую-то песню и шептал, чтобы Эггзи даже не думал о том, чтобы остаться. И сразу же, без перехода, о том, чтобы Эггзи остался в особняке навсегда. Гарри прекрасно знал, кто прилетает к нему из темноты ночи.  
Эггзи не понимает, что он делает, не ведает, что творит, но ему вообще-то плевать, он просто тянется к Гарри всем свои существом в поисках тепла, в поисках нераспробованных толком прикосновений и осознает, что сны его становятся с каждым днем все более желанными, чем реальность.  
Эггзи стремительно утекает, перебирается в свое собственное зазеркалье, погружается все глубже, не отделяя фантазии от реальности, и выныривает в мир теперь лишь время от времени, только для того, чтобы Мерлин не забил тревогу и не сдал его штатным психиатрам.  
Через несколько месяцев Эггзи почти уверен: Гарри не умер, он просто где-то не здесь, но произнесенное вслух, даже наедине с собой, предположение настолько абсурдное, что Эггзи предпочитает ни с кем не делиться своим открытием.  
Гарри нет в мире живых, это правда, Эггзи сам видел его тело, но это не мешает Гарри Харту найти себе уютный уголок в какой-нибудь иной, новорожденной реальности, где кроме замка, фьордов, вечнозеленого леса и луны и нет ничего. Эггзи даже не нужно себя убеждать, он безоговорочно верит в то, что с Гарри бы сталось выторговать себе клочок безмятежности вместо адской сковородки.  
Знание, правда, оказывается не успокоением, как Эггзи ожидал, а обоюдоострым штыком. То, что Гарри не сгинул бесследно - это не хорошо, это плохо, потому что теперь Эггзи знает: Гарри продолжает существовать, но не рядом с ним, словно бы старался укрыться на краю вселенной. Но тем не менее, это и не плохо, это хорошо, потому что Гарри жив хоть где-то, черт возьми, и, в сущности, Эггзи готов признать, что ему хватит и такой малости.  
Однако, малости отчаянно не хватает. Эггзи перестает утешаться крошками возможного и недостижимого гораздо быстрее, чем ожидал. Ему хочется большего, хочется не просто птицей опускаться Гарри на плечо, но обнимать руками - не крыльями - эти строгие напряженные плечи, шептать ласковые глупости в ответ, а не воркующе щелкать клювом и подаваться под сильные, но осторожные пальцы маховыми перьями. Эггзи хочется всего, что могло бы случиться в этой жизни, но не случилось, просто потому, что человек - это то творение природы, которое всегда жаждет больше, чем имеет. Всегда тянется к недостижимому, даже не имея ни малейшего шанса его получить.  
Сны про замок выматывают Эггзи, он чувствует себя разбитым и потерявшимся где-то между Гарри и остальным миром. Насколько, Эггзи понимает лишь тогда, когда приходит на Хайгейт.  
Розы у памятника - сухие и потемневшие, будто сгорели синим пламенем, как и сам Эггзи, и, заменив букет, он впервые возвращается с кладбища с легким сердцем и каким-то радостным предвкушением.  
Эггзи совершенно точно знает, что сегодня он уснет навсегда, чтобы в последний раз влететь в окно особняка на вершине горы встрепанной белокрылой птицей и остаться там насовсем. Это плохо, потому что Эггзи двадцать четыре и есть те, кто будет его оплакивать, и это хорошо, потому что с Гарри каждый новый день вечности на перепутье здесь и сейчас будет куда драгоценнее его нынешнего существования.  
Эггзи гасит свет во всем, так и не ставшем по-настоящему его особняке на Станхоп Мьюс, и медленно поднимается в спальню. Одеяло прохладное и мягкое, и спустя считанные минуты Эггзи уже взмахивает огромными белоснежными крыльями, спеша навстречу приветливо льющемуся из окна на балкон свету.

Когда Эггзи открывает глаза, Гарри смотрит на него с легким укором, но руки, кутающие Эггзи в грубое шерстяное одеяло, напротив ласковые и осторожные.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что отсюда нет дороги назад? - спрашивает Гарри, скользя взглядом по его лицу и прижимая к себе еще теснее.  
В каменном особняке холодно и гуляют сквозняки, но с Гарри тепло. Так, как давно уже не было, и Эггзи, улыбнувшись, трется виском о его плечо.  
\- Я знаю, Гарри, - просто отвечает он, выпутывая руку из одеяла и сжимая ледяные пальцы Гарри в своей ладони. - Знаю.  
Гарри приподнимает уголок губ - так знакомо, до боли, до жжения под веками, - и кивает, словно бы признавая за Эггзи право выбора.  
Эггзи прячет лицо на его груди и думает: оно того стоило.  
Смерть стоит того, чтобы жить, а любовь стоит того, чтобы ждать.


End file.
